


Thirty-Eight 12-Word XMFC Fics

by kuro49



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, PragmaticHominid's fic is perfect read that before this, it's a character galore!, sentence-fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/PragmaticHominid/pseuds/PragmaticHominid">PragmaticHominid</a>'s prompts.</p>
<p>It’s no good but he’s his theme song. And they’re on repeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty-Eight 12-Word XMFC Fics

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sixty 12-Word X-Men: First Class Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/389965) by [PragmaticHominid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PragmaticHominid/pseuds/PragmaticHominid). 



> But because I am only overly familiar by xmfc, here’s 38 of the original 60.

Azazel/Erik:

If this isn’t real loyalty, there has better be a paycheck involved.

 

Shaw/Science:

Sebastian Shaw never claimed to be a scientist, hence the questionable methods.

 

Azazel/Raven:

There’s more, really, not just curiosity if their child would be purple.

 

Charles/Raven:

Raven thinks he doesn’t know true fear, she wasn’t there in Russia.

 

Erik/Angel:

Erik doesn’t resent her because he didn’t see her take Shaw’s hand.

 

Sean/Angel:

Taking flight is a rush. They’ve been up there, they would know.

 

Emma/Moira:

They get things done, with or without the flash of a lil’skin.

 

Raven on Charles/Erik:

It’s no good but he’s his theme song. And they’re on repeat.

 

Moira/Determination:

She isn’t about to see the world annihilated over a lovers’ squabble.

 

Moira/Intimidation:

Men fear two things: mothers and wives. Too bad, she is neither.

 

Azazel/Moira:

Moira isn’t jealous, but a disappearance trick like that’d really help sometimes.

 

Moira/Raven:

She has seen her blue, it doesn’t get any better than that.

 

Charles/Justice:

Justice isn’t blind.

Have you seen Lady Justice?

Figuratively speaking, Charles adds.

 

Erik/Vengeance:

Their blood is living proof that he hasn’t forgotten what they’ve done.

 

Azazel/Charles:

Red skin _and_ a wicked tail? It’s not exactly envy, per se.

 

Azazel/Angel:

She is down-to-earth beautiful, someone he isn’t afraid he’ll break.

 

Azazel/Emma:

Azazel hates that colour, reminds him of Russian winters, but she’s alright.

 

Azazel/Janos:

Janos is a follower by nature, Azazel just likes a friend around.

 

Darwin/Angel:

No one ever sacrificed that much for her. Still, life goes on.

 

Alex/Charles:

He wants to help but fires bring out the worst in him.

 

Alex/Darwin:

They’re still kids if they’d ever thought it’d work in their favour.

 

Raven/Janos:

She wants to be in the eye of the storms he creates.

 

Raven/Sean:

She hears him like he sees her. So who’s more mysterious now?

 

Raven/Alex:

The anger issues add a certain appeal, shame Charles won’t ever approve.

 

Magneto/Justice:

Justice isn’t retaliation, Charles tells him.

Old habits die hard, he replies.

 

Raven/herself:

It’s easy to convince the world, it’s herself she isn’t sure about.

 

Alexcentric death of Darwin:

It’s one thing to draw blood; it’s another to leave nothing behind.

 

Hank/Raven:

There’s more to her than the genes he’s held beneath his microscope.

 

Shaw/Erik:

It’s a black iron gate groaning in the rain when he’s— _three_.

 

Erik/Moira:

It isn’t exactly hate, but it isn’t all sunshine and rainbows either.

 

Hank/Moira:

Past the blue, she knows he’s the most human of them all.

 

Erik/Hope:

Hope goes a long way but it’s been years since Charles’ death.

 

Raven/Freedom:

She’ll always be in chains if she’s ever out of her façade.

 

Janos/Angel:

It goes without saying: Angel is family, foreign Spanish blood in America.

 

Raven/Angel:

She’s sure they can still be friends, despite the lack of trust.

 

Erik/Moira:

He thinks she is beneath him. But it’s more complicated than that.

 

Charles/Rage:

Rage can only take him so far, he’s seen Erik in action.

 

Rage/Serenity:

Neither Erik nor Charles has their bets in or their hopes up.

But rage and serenity are both halves of a whole, it’ll come.

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
